


Spark

by amathela



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander builds a robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

“What is _that?_ ”

“I call him Sparky.”

Buffy stared at Xander. “Sparky?”

“Yeah.” Xander petted the robot fondly on the shoulder. “’Cause he’s electric.”

“We got that,” Buffy said, still obviously unconvinced. She shot a glance at Willow, who shrugged at her.

“I don’t know,” Willow said doubtfully. “I’ve had bad experiences with robots before.”

“Yeah, but that was with an evil, I-used-to-be-a-demon robot,” Xander supplied helpfully. “This is a good robot.”

“He has a point,” Buffy said. “I mean, how evil could something with a name like ‘Sparky’ be?”

“What does he do?” Dawn asked. “I mean, what’s the point of him?”

“Well …” Xander faltered as the girls looked at him expectantly. “He can, you know, do stuff. Like chores. He can be like our own personal slave.”

“I think it’s a stupid idea.”

“Thank you, Anya,” Xander said sarcastically; Anya merely shrugged and fell silent once more.

“I was only trying to help.”

“So, how do we turn him on?” Dawn was moving closer to the robot now, and Buffy, sensing imminent clumsiness, moved forward to intercept her.

“Dawn, I really don’t think you should be –”

But Dawn had already reached out to touch the rough metal. Skimming her hands over the robot’s surface, it began to wobble; Xander, it was agreed later, should really stick to woodwork. Buffy, who was closest, reached out, her hand connecting with the robot; and for a moment, everything went white.

“Buffy?” It was Dawn’s voice, high and grating. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just fell!”

“Buff?” Xander was leaning over concernedly. Behind him, Sparky lay in a ruined heap on the floor.

“You could use a hairdresser,” Anya supplied, and Xander shot her a look.

“Buffy?” Willow asked. “Are you okay?”

Buffy sat up slowly, dazed. “A hairdresser?” she squeaked.


End file.
